brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Elgast
Elgast, also known by his preferred title Elgast the Mage and numerous other names, is an entity known for appearing in a number of locations within the multiverse, seemingly at random. Believed to have been born as a Human or near-Human, he has travelled through many lands across various realities and planes of existence over the course of his long life. Assisted by little more than his wits and his magical power, Elgast's arrival usually heralds a time of great upheaval in the world - for better or for worse. History Early Life Elgast was born in a plane of existence known as Mundus in 4E 411. A Breton, his early years were spent in the province of High Rock. His family were incredibly wealthy, with a history as both expert tradesmen and mages stretching back hundreds of years. Elgast was privately tutored for a number of years in Wayrest until it was discovered he had an aptitude for Magic at the age of twelve. While this immediately prompted an influx of specialists and trainers brought in by his parents to develop these talents, he was near-useless in everything but the Destruction school of magic, which was looked down on by some. By eighteen he was using his powers of flame manipulation to entertain locals and earn money, though upon declaring to his parents that he intended to become a Battlemage they threatened to disown him. The following argument ended with half of their family mansion burning down and Elgast's subsequent flight from Wayrest, intending to carve his own path through the world. Cyrodil After three years of travelling south through Hammerfell as a mercenary, Elgast had fallen on hard times. With the Imperial Legion effectively wiping out most nearby bandits, there was no one to hire him. This drove him to join a group of roving bandits who preyed on travellers crossing the border into Cyrodil, often robbing caravans for money and food. After a month, however, the Empire dispatched a large force of Legionnaires to hunt Elgast's group down, forcing them south into Cyrodil. After three days of relentless pursuit, most of the bandits were slain in a bloody last stand and Elgast was captured, having deliberately burnt his leader alive in an attempt to bargain for mercy. He was quickly arrested and taken to the Imperial City Prison, presumably to languish for the rest of his days. After waking up in his cell and being taunted by a rude Dunmer about his predicament, Elgast was faced with none other than Uriel Septim himself. As he and his bodyguards were leaving the city via a secret passage through Elgast's cell, the mage was allowed to come with them for a short while, fighting off assassins as they worked their way through the catacombs. Eventually, Elgast witnessed the Emperor's death at the hands of an attacking cultist, shortly after being given the Amulet of Kings. The Emperor's sole surviving bodyguard, Baurus, allowed him to leave, sending him on what would become a lengthy quest to deliver the amulet and secure the heir to the Imperial throne. The next few months were some of the most eventful in Elgast's life as he journeyed across Cyrodil, partaking in numerous quests as he slowly grew in power. As they tracked down the Mythic Dawn - the cult who had killed the emperor - he befriended Baurus, whose swordsmanship complimented his magical skills. Elgast soon became the right hand to Martin Septim in securing priceless artefacts for a Daedric ritual, all the while stopping incursions into the material world via Oblivion gates. With news of similar attacks across Tamriel arriving, he found himself dedicated to his mission, finally happy to have a clear purpose in life. Elgast was present for a tremendous battle against the Daedra on the outskirts of Bruma, during which he secured a Great Sigil Stone and prevented the city's destruction. Upon his return, he was saddened to find Baurus dead; the warrior had succumbed to hordes of Daedric attackers. With little time to spare, Elgast journeyed alone into Gaiar Alata and took back the stolen Amulet of Kings. Upon his return, he and Martin made it to the Imperial City just as the Daedra launched their final assault. As Mehrunes Dagon himself joined the fray, Elgast was the last person to speak to Martin before he unlocked the Amulet's magical powers to defeat the Daedric Prince and end the Oblivion Crisis once and for all. While Cyrodil attempted to rebuild in the absence of an Emperor to lead them, Elgast quietly departed the Imperial City, not even bothering to retrieve the Imperial Dragon Armour commissioned for him. Feeling alone, he decided to put all his efforts towards developing his magical skills, and so spent weeks traversing Cyrodil to obtain recommendations that would allow him properly into the Mage's Guild. During this journey, he would uncover a sinister plot by covens of Necromancers - the practice had been banned by the guild's leader - who flocked to the return of the infamous 'King of Worms', Mannimarco. As members of the Mage's Guild were murdered and the situation grew more dire, Elgast would eventually work with Archmage Hannibal Traven to combat Mannimarco's forces directly, resisting his legion of Necromancers before the young mage singlehandedly fought and killed the King of Worms himself. While he was now the guild's leader by default, Elgast realised after just a few months that repairing the damage of recent years was a task he could not complete. As such, he promoted Raminus Polus and left to travel alone once more. Vampirism Skyrim The Precipice Lordran Thedas Drangleic Lothric Appearance Powers and Abilities Personality Doppelgängers While Elgast has been sighted across the cosmos in various shapes and forms, there have been instances where mighty heroes and great villains have arisen bearing his name. While this is believed to simply be coincidence by some, the similarities and abilities of these individuals have brought them under notice by the powers that be. Known instances of these doppelgängers include: 'Elgast Cotenue' A Space Marine born in the 41st Millenium, this Elgast emerged from his horrific Hive World as a child and eventually grew to become a mighty warrior. After several hundred years of service, he currently commands a full chapter of Space Marines known as the Golden Reclaimers. His complete lack of magical talent is an oddity among Elgasts, though he both looks and sounds identical to the original, physical augmentations notwithstanding. 'Elgast the Guardian' Category:People